villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sark
Sark is the secondary antagonist of the Sonic.exe: Nightmare Version series developed by JaizKoys, serving as the secondary antagonist of Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three, a minor antagonist of the upcoming Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning remake, and an antagonist in Nightmare Shorts. Outside of the Nightmare series he also appears as the secondary antagonist of Sonic.exe: The Parasite. He is an evil demonic entity as well as Exetior's former co-worker and right-hand assistant. History Background Sark was originally a demon of sharpness who joined Exetior in his quest to defeat the Highests. After the war the Highests came out victorious and sent Exetior to Hell, they kept Sark and Pervision, torturing them until they became insane. Sark then found another universe housing anthropomorphic animals and killed Sonic the Hedgehog. Sark then took his appearance and proceeded to kill all of his friends and forming an alliance with Exetior. After demonizing the entire population of Mobius, the male population become strangely idiotic, mindless and perverted, forcing Sark to kill them all after they tried overthrowing him and left only the girls alive. Secrets in Continued Nightmare Rosy decides to escape from him and goes to Exetior's base, where she develops a crush on him and leaves them after a short amount of time. She returns to Sark's base only to be greeted by her world version of Cream and Sally. Sark arrives and taunts Rosy, revealing that he had Cream watch over her the entire time and knows about her secret visit. He and his servants are quickly defeated by Exetior's, Sark advises them to leave until Exetior himself shows up and takes Rosy with him. Sark is bewildered and frustrated, and plans on getting revenge on Exetior. Sark's second secret is him planning with Dr. Eggman on collecting the Time Stones to enslave other worlds. He then asks the two Time Stones he has to show him a future where Exetior subdues the Freedom Fighters, but is instead watching a future of Rosy being taken away. He races away, angered. Sark has a much more important role in the true/canon ending of the game. After Sally is possessed by a Highest, Amy and Cream find her looking over at Sark, who is looking down on Exetior and Negagen sitting next to a buzzsaw, revealing that Sark has finally betrayed them. Before the game ends he utters "Now die..." Nightmare Beginning (remake) In the remake of Nightmare Beginning Sark can be shown in a secret with Tails. After murdering a few animals to escape from Exetior he ends up in Sark's dimension, finding the corpses of his victims. Sark reveals himself and even revealed that he raped Amy/Rosy before killing her, he attempts to kill Tails but he defends himself from the demon. Exetior later finds a ring which leads to Sark's dimension. Personality Unlike Exetior, who is supportive and kind to his servants, Sark is the exact opposite and rules over them with an iron fist. He is considerably cruel and wicked when addressing his minions if they fail with his orders and won't even hesitate to threaten or kill them. This shows when Rosy returns back to him and he plans on executing her and threatening to murder Cream who only chimed into the conversation. Sark is also quite cunning and manipulative, as he has persuaded Exetior that he has been helping him when in reality he wants to overthrow him and lead the exes. He futher shows his arrogance and abnormally large ego to have everything to himself by demanding Rosy back from Exetior at all costs. Quotes Continued Nightmare Nightmare Beginning Remake Gallery Sarkcreepy.png Trivia *As the true ending where Sark betrays Exetior is canon is seems likely that Sark will attempt to kill Exetior in the next installment, possibly even becoming the main antagonist. *Sark seems to have a low rank among the exes, as he addresses Exetior as "boss" despite being his co-worker. *Sark is likely more insane and deranged than Exetior, as he raped Amy before killing her, while Exetior never performed sexual acts to his victims. *Sark takes the role of the original Sonic.exe from the Creepypasta story and the game adaptation, despite being unlike Exe in many ways. **JaizKoys also doesn't refer to Sark as "X" (Sonic.exe's real name) as a way to differentiate them from one another. *According to JaizKoys, Sark hates Christmas. Category:Abusers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Slaver Category:Sonic Villains Category:Starvers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes